Corrupt Me
by yurusanai
Summary: Bradley Crawford, a proud owner of the AC Building has revealed his plans...for the future. However, predicting the future and creating a future are two very different matters...


In a small office, there sat a tall man in an armchair, facing the window. There was a desk behind him, neatly organized, and the window in front of him was large and displayed an awesome view of the city. The door opened quietly.  
  
"You're here," the man said on instinct. The meek man in the doorway made his way to the desk. The chair didn't move.  
  
"Yes, sir!" answered the man boldly, "It is the right kind you have asked for!"  
  
"Good, bring it here."  
  
The employee in the room started to perspire as he walked towards the chair. His steps were slow and dragged quite obviously, so the man in the chair snickered softly.  
  
"What are you so afraid of?" he asked, provokingly. The employee gripped the object tightly in his hand as he went around and handed it to the man in the chair. However this was trying the man's patience as he let out a sigh of disapproval.  
  
"Stop dawdling and give it here, fool!" he growled, snatching the object from him violently. The employee let go in surprise and stepped back a few distances as he watched him open it. The man popped it open with his hands easily and took a sip of the Expresso coffee.  
  
"Hm! Not bad." he said amusingly, "Even though I liked French Vanilla.this isn't all the bad, either. Get me this kind next time!"  
  
"Y-yes, sir!" the employee replied nervously, rubbing his hands together. The man in the chair peered over the back at him and grinned as he slit his eyes as if reading his mind.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked slyly, "Out of stock?"  
  
"N-no! It's not that."  
  
"Don't lie," he interrupted, "It's bad to lie."  
  
At that moment, the phone rang and Schuldich sighed as he dismissed the frightened employee flatly and answered the phone. The man left in a hurry.  
  
"Hello, AC building?" he asked in his most important tone of voice. His face brightened suddenly at the caller.  
  
"Brad! You're back? What? Oh yeah, sure! I've actually done the laundry this time, aren't ya proud of me? Stop worrying about the house so much, it's not like I stay in there that long. Alright. yeah, uh-huh, see ya!"  
  
Schuldich hung up and looked around the room. Brad was always very clean and not to mention, very boring. The only thing he had in the room was a file cabinet, a wardrobe closet stuck on the wall somewhere and a desk for meetings with guests to the side of the room. There were also pots of plants and flowers adorned around the room neatly. Well, there was the computer on Brad's desk.  
  
"I guess this'll do," Schuldich sighed, grabbing his headphones and booting up the computer. He started clicking around and placed the headphones around his ears.  
  
On a plane from Switzerland, Brad was staring out his window. The plane was soaring over the United States, where he was born and raised. His stomach started feeling queasy, so he shut the window cover and tried to get some sleep. He hadn't been getting much sleep lately.  
  
"I wonder if Schu is doing his job?" he wondered, as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
It was only a couple hours until he reached the airport in interstate LA, and he was awakened by the melodic voice of the air attendants, giving out instructions. He grabbed his bags and stood up to leave the plane. Once out of the plane and into the building, he stopped to fish out his cell phone and call the office again, but then decided not to and sighed as he put it back into his pocket. Maybe he just worried too much about Schuldich's erratic behavior. He dragged his only luggage (A rolling suitcase) with him to the exit, where his chauffeur was waiting for him in a sleek black car.  
  
"To the office," he instructed the driver, as he relaxed in the back.  
  
The car slowly drove out of the street and sped towards the AC building. The AC building stood for "Anthony Crawford", whom was Brad's father. This building ran with a chain of other oil companies, and this was a very important building. The finances here were well spent and well saved. So far, with Bradley's unusually high degree in neatness, organization and strategy, the company had been successful ever since it's beginning. Brad became sleepy again and decided to doze just for a few minutes.  
  
"We're here, sir." The driver said, stopping the car in front of the AC building. Brad groaned as he rubbed his eyes and stepped out of the car. A few of the executive board members were there to greet him, and had to help him stand up because of his sleepiness. Brad shunned them after a while and entered the building by himself. The members were used to his grumpiness (due to lack of sleep), and just quietly followed him up the stairs.  
  
"Good Morning, Mr. Crawford," greeted the secretary at the front desk with a bright smile. Brad nodded and smiled as he passed the front desk and taking another turn towards the elevator. As he pushed the up button, he started to doze again and bumped his head onto the wall as he waited. He bumped it pretty hard, and he started muttering and rubbing his forehead. The door opened and he got in, still grumbling. He was more awake now, at least. He watched the blinking buttons flash on and off at the top as he neared the first floor. Most of the important rooms and floors were at the top. He stepped out of the elevator and briskly made his way to the office. He expected Schuldich to be there, and as he opened the door.  
  
"GET HIGH, GET HIGHHHHHH!!!" sang Schuldich in a very 'high' voice, dancing around the room with the headphones in his ears. Brad blinked for a couple seconds, staring at Schuldich in utter disbelief. Schuldich noticed Brad standing there watching him and let out a nervous laugh. He turned the music off and threw the headphones onto the floor behind the desk. Brad shook his head.  
  
"As if I didn't see that," sighed Brad, looking at Schuldich. He then approached his desk and set his briefcase down next to it. "I presume everything has gone well the past couple days?"  
  
"Oh, of course! I didn't get a single phone call from anybody except for you!"  
  
"Good, however there was something I did want to talk to you about,"  
  
Schuldich looked towards the ceiling and folded his hands behind his back as Brad turned back around to face him. He heard it coming.  
  
"Just because I let you take over for me a couple days doesn't mean you scare the wits out of my employees and force them to bring you coffee every 3 hours,"  
'Oh, I knew he couldn't miss that.he's always on the look out for my mistakes,' Schuldich thought to himself. He then laughed nervously, "I was just having a little fun! You should've seen the look on his face!" he added with a laugh. Brad loosened his tie and took off his jacket.  
  
"Yes, the same expression you'll have when I appoint him President someday,"  
  
"Geez, you ruin all the fun."  
  
Brad draped his jacket around his armchair, "Why don't you go back to your little cubicle, eh?" Schuldich walked out in a huff, "Fine. I will!" He closed the door behind him loudly. Brad rolled his eyes as Schuldich walked off.  
  
"What a pain in the ass," he said to himself. Schuldich, outside, was muttering to himself as well. "Blah, blah, and more blah, Mr. I-Got-A-Stick- Up-My-Ass." he sang irritably.  
  
Schuldich continued walking towards his cubicle, which was quite far away. He was easily bored, so he decided to read people's thoughts along the way. There were some interesting ones about Brad, and how much they thought he was an ass, which made Schuldich laugh. There were some boring ones and some that were just so ridiculously stupid. As he enjoyed the random thoughts passing through his head, he came across a very simple and strange mind. He stared at the little Asian boy walking behind an Asian worker. Schuldich tried not to stare too much at him, as he read his mind.  
  
'I need a new host. That man with red hair is staring at me strangely,'  
  
Schuldich cut off his telepathy and continued walking straight. Then as the boy turned the corner, Schuldich stopped to laugh and think about it.  
  
"Interesting!" he chuckled, "Strange little boys running around the office. Next thing you know, it'll be rabid monkeys."  
  
Brad was up in his office looking at his watch time to time. He stared out the window until suddenly something came across his mind. A series of scenes. his company building. an open window. the slam of a nearby storage closet.  
  
"He's come." He said in a low voice, and quickly left his office.  
  
He found the hallways empty, looking around cautiously without looking too suspicious, and started heading to his destination. Halfway there, an employee stopped him.  
  
"Sir!" he called out urgently. Brad stopped and turned his head slightly.  
  
"I'll be fine,"  
  
"But sir, there's been repor-,"  
  
"I said I'll be Fine."  
  
The employee looked slightly reluctant, as he resumed to his duty or whatever he was doing. Brad continued down the hallway to the window that was shown in his prophecy and followed his instincts to the nearest storage room. He stared the door for a second and noticed the door was slightly ajar. His hand went to the knob and rested on it. Then, he yanked it open halfway. A shine from inside caught his eye as he spotted a white-haired male, wrapping his arm with some sort of gauze. The man, surprised, jumped up in a frenzied scream and backed up against the wall. He didn't try to attack at first, since he had no immediate weapon in hand.  
  
"YOU CAN'T TAKE ME!" he screamed in an unbearably high voice. Brad stepped inside slightly and closed the door until only a sliver of light was seen. The man stopped screaming and glared at Brad for a moment as if to attack. Brad didn't move.  
  
"Come with me, Farfarello," he said, "I've been expecting you." Farfarello hinted no surprise in his expression, but seemed to calm down. "Who are you?"  
  
Brad hesitated as he looked out the crack of the door.  
  
"I'll tell you later, however we must hurry now," Brad answered hastily, opening the door. Farfarello cautiously left the closet and followed Brad to his office, surprised to see nobody in their way.  
  
"Sir! You must go to your designated area!" said a policeman to Schuldich, who had just reached his cubicle. Schuldich looked at him strangely. "Why?"  
  
"An insane patient has been reported to be loose in the building." He replied, and with that, went back to his post. Schuldich scratched his head. "I guess rabid monkeys didn't quite cut it, but close enough," he muttered, "I wonder if Brad knows."  
  
Schuldich made his way to his cubicle and sat around as he waited for something new to happen. Looking at some blank paper on his desk, he started to doodle around.  
  
"How boring!" he remarked, dropping his pencil with a clatter. He propped his face up with his elbow and stared off into space. He heard the noise made by the policemen around him and the bustling of his other employees, until he saw the strange kid he saw earlier. His face brightened, and started to stand up. He warily looked around for any policemen and slipped away, following the strange kid.  
  
Nagi was making his way towards the company president's office. His original plan was to follow an adult throughout the whole time until he was close enough to reach the office, but the uproar of the psycho patient had made it much easier.  
He observed the terrain, as he quickly made a turn. It was a short hallway, and Nagi stopped in front of the large, oak double-doors. He closed his eyes.  
  
"What do you want. from me?" Farfarello asked. Bradley turned away from the window to face him. "Something had told me in the past, that you may be able to help me change this little planet of ours, Farfarello," he replied. Farfarello, puzzled, didn't say anything and just watched Brad cautiously.  
  
"Such. as?" he asked, arching his eyebrow. Brad chuckled, adjusting the glasses on his nose. "I would love to tell you, but I must tell you when it's time." Farfarello seemed a little taken back, but didn't say anything. The room was silent for a moment until he remembered his first question.  
  
".Who are you?" Farfarello asked with a hint of suspicion.  
  
"Oh, yes, I almost forgot," said Brad, "My name is Bradley Crawford. I am the President of this company."  
  
Suddenly the double-doors swung open with an inhuman force, and in the opening, stood a small boy with glowing red eyes. His hands were outstretched and an invisible source of energy seemed to flow from them.  
  
"Not for long." he whispered, fixating his hands into a diamond posture straight at Brad. Unable to cope with this sort of psychic power, he rose in the air. He struggled, but to no avail, as Nagi started to suffocate him, enveloping him in a silver cloud. Farfarello seemed to be enjoying this, almost forgetting what Brad had asked of him earlier. Nagi looked satisfied for a moment, concentrating more of his powers and listening to Brad cry out in pain. Until, a voice rang out in his head.  
  
Put him down, Nagi.  
  
Nagi looked around nervously.  
  
W-whose there?!  
  
Nagi's mind raced, as he continued to force his power on Brad. His brain suddenly felt empty, as the voice swept back into his mind, louder than ever.  
  
Put him down.  
  
"NO!" he screamed, "I CAN'T! I.I came so .c-close!" he stammered. The voice kept surging into his brain, louder and louder. It racked his nerves and until Nagi couldn't take it anymore, he let his powers stop. Dropping to his knees, his hands folded into a fist, and the power completely shut off as Brad fell from suspension. Nagi breathed hard, as he picked himself back up still a little dazed.  
  
'What was that? I have never felt such a tugging at my mind.' Nagi thought to himself, holding onto the doorframe for support.  
  
"That was me," a heavy German-accented voice came from behind chuckled. Nagi turned around to face a tall, red-haired man grinning at him friendly. Or slyly. Nagi gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, but suddenly fell back again. He recognized him from earlier, the strange man who looked at him strangely. Schuldich grabbed Nagi by the arm and hoisted him onto his feet. Farfarello suppressed an evil cackle, as he watched Brad pick himself off the ground painfully. Schuldich clucked his tongue at him.  
  
"Aw, poor Brad," he cooed, "On the flooor."  
  
"Say that again, and I'll make sure you'll never find a job anywhere,"  
  
Schuldich snickered, "Yeah, yeah."  
  
Brad dusted himself off and glared directly at Nagi. He tried to avert his gaze, but Brad's intense steely glare pierced his body. "I've been expecting you, Nagi Naoe. Although not as I expected."  
  
Schuldich snickered, but stopped as Brad leered at him. Nagi stopped looking away and gazed cautiously at Brad, and started feeling a bit nervous.  
  
"You knew I was here?" he asked softly. Brad shrugged.  
  
"Yes, but not so much of it here," he replied, then looked at Farfarello. "I also expected Farfarello here, as well."  
  
Schuldich and Nagi made a wary glance towards Farfarello. "Oh, so you're the guy that everyone's looking for!" Schuldich exclaimed. Farfarello gave him a menacing glare, and the two looked away. At this, Schuldich laughed nervously.  
  
"Eh, hehe. not much of a talker, now is he?"  
  
Brad picked up the phone and dialed a number. He mumbled something into the receiver for a couple minutes and set it down. "I've contacted the police and told them that I hold you, (looking at Farfarello) in my custody. They're suspicious, but you'll be a bit safer with me."  
  
Schuldich scoffed at Brad's hospitality, "Gee, you're being so nice. Why can't you be a little nicer to me?" Brad was silent as he shoved his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Schu." 


End file.
